


36 Questions - SoonHoon Ver (Arranged Marriage AU)

by nyongji96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Questions, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyongji96/pseuds/nyongji96
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

Setelah hampir setiap hari pulang kerja pukul 7 malam, hari ini jihoon menyelesaikan pekerjaannya pada jam 4 sore, tadi jihoon sudah memberi tahu soonyoung kalau dia sudah selesai. Sekarang ia hanya menunggu soonyoung untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Dalam waktu senggang seperti ini, jihoon berencana untuk menemui pihak dari manager _human capital_ , namun ternyata beliau sedang ada rapat dengan tim nya. Sehingga saat ini, jihoon hanya duduk di ruangannya sambil melihat youtube.

“ini penelitian jaman dulu kan?” katanya ketika ia menemukan sebuah video rekomendasi yang berjudul _36 questions that lead to love, can 2 strangers fall in love with 36 questions_ dari channel youtube jubilee.

Jihoon tentunya tahu mengenai 36 pertanyaan tersebut. Dulu pada tahun 2015 hal tersebut menjadi sangat ramai dibicarakan, selain dilansir di the new york times oleh Daniel Jones dan juga oleh seorang penulis dari amerika serikat Mandy Len Catron. Mandy Len sendiri telah mencobanya dan berhasil. Mandy Len menceritakan di TED Talk bagaimana 36 pertanyaan tersebut mampu membuat dirinya dan pasangannya jatuh cinta satu sama lain, serta beberapa pertanyaan yang ia dapatkan dari pembaca artikel nya itu.

Sepengetahuan jihoon awal mula adanya 36 pertanyaan itu adalah dari seorang psikolog yang bernama Arthur Aron yang membuat studi mengenai _interpersonal closeness_. Ide dasarnya adalah untuk meningkatkan kedekatan satu sama lain dalam waktu yang cepat.

Jihoon sangat tertarik, apakah benar hal tersebut bisa terjadi. penelitian ini telah banyak di uji coba oleh orang lain dan berhasil. Jika dilihat dari penelitian yang dilakukan oleh Aron, sebetulnya mereka yang diberikan pertanyaan adalah _stranger_ atau orang yang asing terhadap satu sama lain, yang tentunya berbeda dengan keadaan jihoon sekarang. Tapi, ia masih tetap ingin melakukannya karena meskipun ia dan soonyoung sudah menikah, menurut pendapat jihoon bahwasanya dirinya dan soonyoung masih sangat jauh dalam hal mengenal satu sama lain, mereka memang saling terbuka, namun belakangan ini dalam perbincangan mereka terlalu banyak membahas pekerjaan di kantor.

Setelah sekitar menghabiskan waktu 30 menit untuk jihoon membaca artikel dan juga jurnal dari penelitian Arthur Aron, Jihoon mulai kembali membuka aplikasi iyoutube dan menonton video yang lain, masih dengan pembahasan yang sama. Jihoon jadi sangat penasaran apakah ini akan berhasil pada dirinya dan soonyoung.

Sampai akhirnya ketika ada pesan dari soonyoung yang mengatakan kalau dia sudah di lobi LFood, maka jihoon langsung memasukan handphonenya kedalam tas dan bergegas pergi menemui suaminya. 

Selama perjalanan menuju apartemen, jihoon masih saja fokus menonton video-video tentang _stranger_ yang sedang menjawab 36 pertanyaan itu. Sesekali ia kembali memastikan apa yang ada di video itu sama dengan hasil penelitian aslinya atau tidak. Jihoon bahkan menonton video ted talk dari mandy len dan juga dari channel lainnya.

“ini jadi kita tanya-tanyaan?” soonyoung membukakan pintu apartemen.

“iya, aku mau mandi dulu. Kamu juga mandi dulu, terus makan malam. Baru deh nanti kita mulai”

“okey” jawab soonyoung

Setelah selesai dengan agenda membersihkan diri, soonyoung dan jihoon sekarang sedang menikmati hidangan makan malam mereka. Ini merupakan menu yang soonyoung mau dan selalu jihoon tolak. Akhirnya mereka memesan makanan di dua tempat yang berbeda. Soonyoung membeli pizza dan juga ayam goreng sedangkan jihoon memesan sate ayam.

“kamu tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan malam ini kan?” jihoon bertanya kepada soonyoung, tangannya fokus membereskan bekas tusukan sate.

“emang bakal berapa lama sih itu kita tanya-tanyaan?”

“kurang tahu, tapi kalau di web yang new york times itu bilangnya 15 menit per set, ini ada 3 set jadi 45 menit. Tapi tergantung sih, gimana kita menjawab pertanyaannya singkat atau panjang. Mungkin 1 jam? atau bahkan lebih?”

“yaudah kalau kemalaman gue gak akan ngerjain kerjaan”

Jihoon pikir setelah diebritahu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu soonyoung akan menolak untuk melakukan hal tersebut, namun untungnya soonyoung mau. jihoon sendiri jika berkaitan dengan penelitian, ada datanya dan sudah pernah di uji coba, pasti ia akan sangat bersemangat. Jihoon yang memang pada dasarnya sangat menyukai penelitian psikologi yang memiliki metode eksperimental.

“.....................”

“next” kata soonyoung, ia menatap jihoon yang sedang fokus membaca pertanyaan demi pertanyaan.

**“nomer 2, would you like to be famous? In what way?”**

jihoon membacakan pertanyaan set 1 nomer 2

“gue sama lo kan udah terkenal, lo terkenal karena keahlian lo dalam pekerjaan kan, nah kalau gue lo tau sendiri lah ya ” jawab soonyoung

“hmm okay, next”

Jika dilihat dari followers akun social media, jihoon memang memiliki follower yang jauh di bawah soonyoung. karena memang jihoon hanya sering muncul di artikel-artikel dan video tentang bisnis. Ia jarang sekali menggunakan social medianya untuk bersenang-senang. Ia menggunakan social medianya sebagai salah satu strategi dalam pekerjannya. Sangat berbeda dengan soonyoung, bekerja saja ia baru mulai baru-baru ini. dan soonyoung bukan orang yang menggunakan akun instagram dan twitternya sebagai media untuk pamer pekerjaannya. Ia menggunakan hanya untuk pamer mobil kesayangannya dan tentunya momen-momen yang kadang membahagiakan dan kadang momen yang membuat netizen menumpahkan kata-kata kasar kepadanya.

“pertanyaan ke empat “ jihoon kembali membacakan pertanyaan ke empat dari 36

**“what would constitute a perfect day for you?”** “

“lo dulu deh jawab nya”

“okay, kalau menurut aku sih hari yang sempurna itu kalau misalkan ada pekerjaan banyak tapi aku bisa menyelesaikan tepat sebelum jam 5 sore” jihoon dan kecintaannya terhadap pekerjaan, tentu saja tidak akan pernah jauh jawabannya.

“kalau kamu?” tanya jihoon

“kalau gue sih, pagi sampe sore tiduran, malemnya kumpul sama geng tesla terus main balapan atau gak ya cuman nongkrong aja, terus tanpa ada omelan dari ayah. Beuh mantep dah itu” dan tentu saja soonyoung dengan jiwa bebasnya.

“kamu kalau ngumpul sama geng tesla itu suka ngapain aja?”

“ya ngobrolin mobil lah, terus ya kalau dulu-dulu ngomongin para uke. Tapi setelah nikah gue kan gak pernah kumpul lagi bareng mereka, takutnya lo gak suka gitu”

“padahal kalau mau kumpul sama mereka ya silahkan aja, asal jangan aneh-aneh”

“gak ah, takut mengundang permasalahan. Males gue kalau berantem”

“hehe makasih” jawab jihoon, pandangannya masih tertuju kepada layar handphonenya

Begitulah soonyoung, tidak mau ribet. Kalau sudah nyaman dan sudah tahu mana yang jihoon suka dan yang jihoon tidak sukai tentunya soonyoung akan melakukan yang jihoon sukai, ditambah lagi sudah sangat jelas kenapa ia menghindari untuk bertemu dengan geng tesla itu adalah karena kebanyakan dari anggotanya sering sekali pergi ke tempat pekerja seks. Bukan sekali dua kali soonyoung di ajak sampai akhirnya ia pun menjadi ketagihan. Oleh karenanya, untuk sekarang ia tidak mau ikut berkumpul dengan mereka.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 dan mereka masih asik menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berada di set 1. Bukan hanya saling menjawab pertanyaan saja, tapi jihoon dan soonyoung kadang bertanya lebih dalam lagi mengenai topik yang sedang mereka jawab. Makanya satu pertanyaan itu kadang menghabiskan waktu sekitar 10 menit sendiri, belum lagi soonyoung yang terus bercanda. Tidak apa-apa dalam saat-saat seperti ini memang waktu sudah tidak menjadi patokan lagi untuk berhenti.

**“for what in your life do you feel most grateful?”** “

“nikah sama lo” jawab soonyoung

“soonyoung jawabnya yang bener” kata jihoon ia memukul lengan soonyoung

“gue beneran anjir”

“itu saja?” tanya jihoon lagi

“ada lagi lah, gue bersyukur gue kaya. Gak usah susah-susah cari kerja. Terus gue juga beryukur banget punya uyon. Kalau lo?”

“kalau aku, banyak juga sih. Cuman bersyukur aja sama semua peristiwa. setiap apapun yang terjadi pasti mengarahkan aku untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. terdengar naif bukan? Hehe... tapi aku merasanya begitu, kalau yang paling-paling membuat aku beryukur beberapa waktu ini adalah ketika kamu mau berubah untuk aku. Ehm.. aku akan selalu bersyukur untuk itu soonyoung”

Jika ditanya “hal apa yang membuat kamu bahagia” pun, jihoon pasti akan menjawab hal yang sama. Menurutnya perubahan soonyoung dan juga bagaimana ia memperlakukan jihoon selama hampir satu bulan pernikahannya ini membuat jihoon lebih percaya lagi kepada soonyoung, tidak ada satukalipun dari perbuatan soonyoung yang membuat jihon tidak nyaman, namun sebaliknya. Semua perlakuan soonyoung membuat jihoon nyaman, rasanya seperti punya suami yang juga menjadi sahabat baginya.

“okay kita masuk set ke dua” jihoon memperlihatkan layar hp nya kepada soonyoung, menunjukan kalau mereka sudah memasuki pertanyaan ke 13.

**“ “if a crystal ball could tell you the truth about yourself, your life, the future or anything else, what would you want to know?”** “

“jihoon bakal berubah gak ya? Maksudnya... gue pengen tau aja, meskipun ya... gue gak tau sih perasaan lo sekarang itu ke gue kaya gimana, sebagai asumsi gue aja mungkin lo memang udah suka sama gue atau syukur-syukur udah L word, cuman mau tau kalau di masa depan lo bakal masih bisa nerima gue, suka sama gue gak . itu sih kayanya gue penasaran sama itu aja. Kalau lo?”

“L word apa?”

“masa gue sebutin sih? Gak usah lah nanti jadi cringe anjir” kata soonyoung, jihoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran mendengar jawaban soonyoung

“kalau aku mungkin mau tahu sih perusahaan kedepannya gimana, sama hubungan kita juga kedepannya bakal kaya gimana”

Tapi karena memang mereka mengenal dalam waktu yang cukup singkat, tentu saja keraguan masih ada pada diri soonyoung dan jihoon. Mungkin bisa saja itu bukan keraguan, tapi hanya sekedar rasa penasaran tentang masa depan masing-masing. Yang tentunya mereka tidak mau merasakan kekecewaan dan sakit hati.


	2. part 2 (267)

**“what is your most terrible memory?”**

“ehm apa dong, lo dulu deh”

“kalau aku sih dulu pas pertama masuk kuliah itu kan presentasi terus aku emang kurang persiapan sih, sama dosen dan sama teman-teman kuliah malah diketawain. Padahal itu aku baru semester 1 dan pertama kalinya presentasi sebagai mahasiswa. Jujur sih sampai aku sakit hati banget, mungkin bagi sebagian orang itu hal sepele, tapi buat aku apa ya.. itu tuh hal yang memalukan banget dan juga menakutkan menurutku sampai kebawa mimpi. Akhirnya dari sana aku susah banget buat berteman, tapi kalau untuk akademis aku malah jadi ambis banget sampai semuanya yang aku kerjakan itu harus sempurna banget”

“pantesan”

“kalau kamu?”

“pas berantem sama uyon, sumpah gak mau lagi dah gua. Pokonya udah kek serem banget hidup gua jadi burem kalau uyon marah”

“seneng deh kamu bisa deket banget gitu sama kakak kamu”

**“alternate sharing something you consider a postive characteristic of your partner. Share a total of five items”**

“kalau menurut gue, lo tuh kaya punya positif aura aja gitu, terus apa ya pekerja keras, udah jelas banget sih kalau itu. Terus ya orangnya bersihan apa sih maksudnya gak suka yang kotor-kotor pokoknya. Terus apalagi anjir”

“ya mana aku tau, kamu liat aku kaya gimana”

“terakhir nih, jihoon baik banget sabar banget gak paham lagi gue. Gantian”

”kalau soonyoung itu, percaya diri banget aku suka hehe. Punya sense of humor, terus berani ngomong di social media dan ngebantah rumor serta memperjelas rumor itu. Ehmmm....”

Jihoon terlihat sedang berpikir “ terus tidak perduli sama yang menurut kamu tidak penting, apa sih bahasa gaul nya bodo amatan ya? Nah kaya gitu deh, terus banyak temannya, kamu pintar bersosialisasi dan beradaptasi kayanya“

“wow. Gue memang keren”

Jihoon memperlihatkan layar handphone nya ke soonyoung, lagi, ia menunjukan kalau sekarang mereka sudah memasuki set ke tiga.

**make three true “we” statements each. For instance, “we are both in this room feeling..”**

“ehmm, bentar apaan ya?... kita baru aja nikah, kita tinggal bareng, kita lagi berusaha mengenal satu sama lain” soonyoung menyebutkan tiga kalimat itu tanpa jeda.

“kita mungkin masih merasa kurang nyaman atas kehadiran satu sama lain, kita akan menuju titik yang kita mau kalau kita berusaha, kita menjadi lebih dekat setelah ini? hehe” jihoon tersenyum yang membuat soonyoung pun ikut tersenyum.

**“complete this sentence : i wish i had someone with whom i could share....”**

“aku dulu” jihoon menjawab dengan cepat dia terlihat sangat bersemangat menjawab pertanyaan ini.

“aku berharap aku memiliki seseorang yang dapat aku bagikan cerita sedihku dan juga cerita bahagiaku. Aku berharap akan selalu ada yang mendukungku dan berada disampingku untuk menjalani kehidupan ini”

Soonyoung mengangguk, ia masih belum berhenti tersenyum. soonyoung belum menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia masih menatap jihoon, sambil memegang tangan kiri jihoon yang sedang tidak memegang hp.

“jawab, giliran kamu”

“okay. Kalau gue, gue berharap gue punya seseorang yang bisa gue ajak sharing mengenai hal apapun tanpa nge judge gue, bisa gue ajak diskusi, bisa nerima gue, bisa mengerti gue lebih dari siapapun. Cuman itu”

“okay” jihoon menjawab

“next, pertanyaan terakhir”

“cepet juga ya gak kerasa udah 36 aja”

**“share a personal problem and ask your partner’s advice on how he might handle it. Also, ask your partner to reflect back to how you seem to be feeling about the problem you have chosen”**

“kalau untuk sekarang kayanya masalah kita udah terselesaikan bukan?” tanya jihoon

“ehmm iya juga, gue juga ga ada masalah lain sih. Kalau pun ada nanti aja dah gue ceritainnya, sekarang gue mau jelasin yang candy kissing challenge”

“loh ko ada kissing nya?”

“pokoknya malam ini gue mau kita ngelakuin itu, gue udah beli ini permennya”

Dan memang benar soonyoung sudah membeli berbagai rasa permen, dia memperlihatkan video yang sedang melakukan challenge tersebut. Jihoon hanya berkomentar “ih soonyoung jorok, air liur itu” katanya yang selalu di bantah oleh soonyoung “ah elah biasanya kalau ciuman juga begitu”. Setelah videonya selesai, jihoon baru ingat sesuatu.

“eh ada tahap terakhir tau, harus saling tatap selama 4 menit” kata jihoon

“iya nanti saling tatapnya pas lagi candy challange aja, ayo cepet kekamar” soonyoung menarik tangan jihoon

“kenapa di kamar? Nanti kena kasur permennya”

“biar lebih fokus bro, ayo kekamar”

Jihoon melepaskan pegangan tangan soonyoung, ia juga berhenti berjalan.

“jangan panggil bro” kata jihoon

“iya sayang, ayo ke kamar”

Lalu soonyoung menarik tangan jihoon lagi dan menutup pintu kamar mereka. 

References  
Aron et al. 1997. The Experimental Generation of Interpersonal Closeness : A Procedure and Some Preliminary Findings. Personality and Social Psychology Bulettin. Vol.23 363-377  
Jones, Daniel. 2015. The 36 Question That Lead to Love. https://www.nytimes.com/2015/01/09/style/no-37-big-wedding-or-small.html  
Mandy Len TED Talk video : https://youtu.be/3aYWvujaT6M


End file.
